professionalwrestlingfandomcom-20200216-history
Royal Rumble
Royal Rumble Match The Royal Rumble Match was first created in 1988 by Pat Patterson when he pitched the idea to Mr. McMahon. The first ever Royal Rumble Winner was Hacksaw Jim Duggan in 1988. In 1993, the tradition began where the winner of the Royal Rumble Match would challenge for the WWE Championship in the main event of that year's biggest event of the year, WrestleMania. The rules for the Royal Rumble Match are that two superstars that randomly drew entries number one and two start the match. Every 90 seconds, another superstar will enter until all thirty superstars entered the match. Elimination occurs when a superstar is thrown over the top rope and both of his feet touch the floor. The last superstar remaining in the ring would be declared the winner and will challenge for the WWE Championship in the main event of WrestleMania. The first Royal Rumble Match in 1988 had 20 superstars, the least amount of superstars to be involved in the match. In 2011, the most superstars to be involved in the match with a total of 40 superstars. All of the other Royal Rumble Matches only had 30 superstars involved in the match. In 1992, it was the first and only Royal Rumble Match to date to have the WWE Championship on the line with the winner becoming the champion. Royal Rumble Match Records First Ever Winner of a Royal Rumble Match: Hacksaw Jim Duggan (1988) Most Royal Rumble Wins: Stone Cold Steve Austin (3 Wins; 1997, 1998, 2001) Most Consecutive Royal Rumble Wins: Hulk Hogan (2 Wins; 1990, 1991), Shawn Michaels (2 Wins; 1995, 1996), and Stone Cold Steve Austin (2 Wins; 1997, 1998) Longest Time Spent in a Single Royal Rumble Match: Rey Mysterio (1:02:12; 2006) Longest Time Spent in Multiple Royal Rumble Matches: Triple H (3:51:32) Shortest Time Spent in a Single Royal Rumble Match: Santino Marella (0:00:01; 2009) Shortest Time Spent in a Royal Rumble Match and Win: Edge (0:07:19; 2010) Most Eliminations in a Single Royal Rumble Match: Roman Reigns (12 Eliminations; 2014) Most Eliminations in Multiple Royal Rumble Matches: Kane (43 Eliminations) Most Royal Rumble Match Appearances: Kane (18 Appearances) Most Consecutive Royal Rumble Match Entries: Kane (14 Appearances) First Diva to Enter a Royal Rumble Match: Chyna (2 Appearances; 1999, 2000) Least Number of Participants in a Royal Rumble Match: 20 (1988) Most Number of Participants in a Royal Rumble Match: 40 (2011) Most Royal Rumble Wins at Entry Number One: Shawn Michaels (1995) and Chris Benoit (2004) Most Royal Rumble Wins at Entry Number Two: Mr. McMahon (1999) and Rey Mysterio (2006) Most Royal Rumble Wins at Entry Number Thirty: Undertaker (2007), John Cena (2008), and Triple H (2016) Entry Number with the Most Royal Rumble Wins: Entry Number 27 (4 Times; 1989, 1993, 1994, 2001) Longest Royal Rumble Match: 2011 Royal Rumble Match (01:10:00) Shortest Royal Rumble Match: 1988 Royal Rumble Match (0:33:00) First Masked Royal Rumble Winner: Rey Mysterio (2006) Shortest Royal Rumble Participant: Hornswoggle (4'4", 2011) Most Appearances in a Single Royal Rumble Match: Mick Foley (3 Appearances; 1997) Number of Times First Two Entrants Were World Champions the Following Year: CM Punk and Daniel Bryan (1 Time; 2011) Royal Rumble Match Statistics Number of Royal Rumble Winners to Win the World Title at WrestleMania: 12 Most Times a Superstar was the Last Elimination Superstar: 4 Superstars Who Eliminated Themselves: 9 Most Final Four Appearances: 5 Number of Superstars who Won Their Royal Rumble Match Debut: 9 Number of Divas that Participated in the Royal Rumble Match: 3 Number of WWE Hall of Famers Eliminated First: 4